thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucile Eris
Lucile eris 9417.jpg Quick Summary Lucile Eris ( ルシル・エリス , Rushiru Erisu'' ) is the Head of the Eris Swords-Clan, a position which he inherited after killing his own parents, who were also blood siblings, in order to save Ferris Eris from their father. His action stemmed from his brotherly love for Ferris (though Ferris once mentioned that Lucille would have killed her if she fails to protect Sion). The Eris House is a major House of Roland and for generations had served as personal guards to the King of Roland. Lucile's real name is '''Relx Eris (レルクス・エリス, ''Rerukusu Erisu). After the "God Devouring (神喰い, Kami Kurai)" incantation was implanted into his head by Lieral Lieutolu (Ryner Lute's father), he devoured the "Demon portion" of "The Lonely Demon" which was sealed beneath the Eris's house, thereafter acquiring half of His essence and becoming '''Lucile Eris, "The Weaver of All Equations (すべての式を編む者, Subete no Shiki o Amu Mono)." In addition, he also devoured ω (the Curse for erasing "The Weaver of All Equations), made a contract with a thousand demons, and devoured the simulacrum of "The Goddess," and consequently gained an immense amount of power. His body has an ethereal nature and cannot be harmed by even "Rule Fragment" artifacts. However, he is not invincible and cannot yet come close to the level of "The Goddesses" in power. To Ryner's Alpha Stigma, he exists as a void which Ryner claims that it is a binding curse placed on him. Lucille appears to be very knowledgeable regarding the legendary powers of the past such as The Lonely Demon, The Goddesses and The Mad Hero. Throughout the story, his many actions that has proven that such as devouring the "Demon portion" of "The Lonely Demon" and the simulacrum of "The Goddesses" as well as triggering the awakening of "The Mad Hero" in Sion's body. In fact, he told Sion that both he and Ryner are the Gears that move the world in reference to "The Mad Hero" and "The Lonely Demon." Before Sion became king, Lucile tested his "eligibility" to ascend the throne by having him entering a contract with "The Mad Hero," and thereafter backing him in the revolution, which in truth was driven by his own hidden agenda, where he will not hesitate to kill Sion if he (Sion) strays from his (Lucile) intended path. While he can apparently be at anywhere almost instantly within Roland, because of a curse, Lucile's movements are restricted and he is unable to set foot outside the Roland Empire. However, the limitations are correlated to the current boundaries of Roland, and as Roland's boundaries expand, Lucile's ability to move freely expands as well. Lucile normally stays in the shadows, close to Sion whenever he is in Roland, in order to guard him from assassins sent by "The Goddess." He once told Ryner that they are both monsters and are not worthy of having Ferris who is a human. He further states that he only allowed Ryner to be with Ferris because he cannot obtain or reach for anything with his blood-stained hands when his life itself is of no value. In fact, Lucile cares for Ferris to the extent that Miran Froaude claims that Ferris is Lucile's weakness. In-Depth Background Lucile’s story begins in OKYD Vol. 5. His real name is Relx Eris. He clearly remembers the day Ferris was born. Her parents dubbed her a failure compared to his genius. However, he realized that she was different from him—she possessed a beautiful light that he wanted to protect. His parents based his training on his age, whereas they needlessly abused Ferris because she was weak in their eyes. Relx watched helplessly as the shining light from her eyes slowly faded. She would only show her emotions in front of him because he didn’t hit her. The only times he did were when his parents forced him to train her. When Ferris was 8, Iris was born. Relx was extremely worried that his parents would kill Ferris if Iris proved to be a genius. He desperately tried to get strong enough to protect both of his sisters, especially after his parents decided that Iris was a failure as well. When he was around ten years old, his father took him to a door underneath the mansion. As they traveled deeper underground, despair and anguish almost drove Relx insane. He even started bleeding from his eyes. Nevertheless, when his father saw that he was able to maintain his composure, he was happy and impressed. He believed that Relx was strong enough to speak to the Demon Eris, and he leaves. When the demon spoke, Relx begged him to grant him enough power to protect his sisters and destroy this chain of fate that the Eris Clan was bound to. The demon refused, stating that like all the others before him, Relx should just submit. Suddenly, a voice rings out, taunting the demon. He claimed he had destroyed the demon Ryner, and there was no way the demon Eris could defeat him. The demon can’t believe that a human would do something that would risk the safety of the world. The man replies that he’s doing everything for his son, and seals the demon for the time being. He then turns toward Relx. Although Relx is shocked at the sudden turn of events, the man tells him he’s on his side. He’ll help him get strong enough to defeat the demon and his parents. Nonetheless, he adds that Relx is just a sacrifice in his plan—that everything he’s doing is for the sake of his son because he loves him. He adds that the same love has also driven Relx mad, so they should be allies. He states that he’s going to do something bad to him, and he won’t even remember having this conversation—he’ll only know that he has to protect his sisters. Relx asks him for his name, and he tells him it’s Lieral. Lieral imprints powerful magic onto Relx, transforming him into the Devourer Lucile. Henceforth, he’ll be forced to consume everything, so he can become strong enough to consume the Demon Eris. Relx emerges from the room after a week, his memories wiped, and possessing a strong hunger that is threatening to drive him insane. All the same, he controls himself. Years pass by, and Lucile has become stronger by consuming thousands of demons along with different parts of Eris’s body. When he’s 18, he goes to consume his soul, almost crying because after this he knows he’ll no longer be able to return. Although Eris is surprised that things have come to this, he tells Lucile he hopes he can find happiness. He also adds that someone else, a man, made him do all this—he was not the architect of this plan. Once Lucile consumes him, all Eris’ thoughts, emotions, and memories enter his body. As he slowly sorts through them, he remembers what Lieral did to him. However, he is now unable to remove the magic because it’s too deeply embedded in him. It is also at this time that he kills his parents when they are about to attack Ferris. After killing them, his hunger is so strong that he almost devours Ferris as well. Luckily, he controls himself, and he tells her there is nothing to fear anymore. Finally strong enough to protect his sisters, Lucile starts searching for the Hero, Arsuld Roland’s descendant since he knows that the curse can only be broken after the Hero devours both the Demon Eris and the Demon Ryner so that he can become ‘true’. Lucile next appears in DYD Vol. 1. When Ferris and Iris find the mastermind, Buroff Samuels, Lucile suddenly appears and kills him. Ferris knocks out Iris, so she cannot see what he did and talks to her brother. He explains that Sion’s trip to the Rokzan Plains will be a test to see if he can survive a battle against 50 mage knights. If he can, he will be worthy of becoming king. Ferris states that no one could survive such an attack. Lucile replies that he could, but Ferris retorts that Sion isn’t him. Lucile answers that if he does, things will become even more interesting. His story continues in OKYD Vol. 3’s chapter “Prologue-Roland’s Darkness”. He invites Sion Astal to the Eris Mansion after he survived. Ferris tries to stop him, but Lucile tells her Sion’s willing to do anything because he can no longer bear his weakness. The two of them continue together. Lucile explains to Sion that all the princes of Roland are put through a test when they are 15 years old (Sion is now 17). If one is able to retain one’s sanity while passing through multiple doors, they will be worthy of becoming king. As they start passing though the doors, suffering, anguish, and despair start to overwhelm Sion. No matter how much pain he is in, he still retains control of his senses. Lucile is impressed, stating he’s glad that Asruld Roland’s blood founder is strong in him. His brothers lost their humanity early on and at one door, Sion’s father also lost his sanity. He had also claimed that he wanted to change this corrupt world; however, he didn’t have the power to keep his sanity. At the final door, Lucile asks Sion even if suffering and despair continue for eternity, does he still desire power. When Sion answers in the affirmative, Lucile is happy, stating there is a chance that his wish will also be granted and the curse will be broken. At the 7th door, Lucile instructs Sion to undo a seal, and the “mad tale of the two of them shall begin”. Sion finds himself in a desolate wasteland where a masked man is chained to a wall with a crimson sword pierced through his chest. Lucile tells him pull out the sword (which he explains he had devoured and is slowly taking over its consciousness). At this point, Sion is about to lose himself and can barely move on his own. He cannot even properly comprehend what Lucile is talking about. When he removes the sword, the masked man, Roland full of despair, enters his body. Although Sion is overwhelmed by the pain, he somehow manages to endure it. Lucile explains that now he will always be with him as his sword. He tells Sion to devour everything in this world so he can attain even greater power. However, Sion says that he wants to change peoples’ hearts by becoming a light of hope. He states that Lucile is so strong that he doesn’t see the weakness in others or in Sion himself. Lucile agrees to this plan and disappears. Sion is suddenly returned to the main dojo, surprising Ferris. He tells Lucile telepathically that he’s taking Ferris for a job Claugh Klom because Lucile only wants to handle monster extermination. Quotes *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together From OKYD Vol. 5 1. (After his father called him a genius): “I’ll do my best to live up to those expectations.” 2. (To baby Ferris): “… I should wash these hands. So I can hold you. It’s already late at night. You can fall asleep as I hold you and sing a lullaby.” 3. (To 8 year old Ferris): “Certainly, our younger sister was born. As her older sister, protect your little sister.” Ferris: “… Will Brother do the same for me?” Lucile: “Me, protect? Yes.” 4. (To the Demon Eris): “What must I do to end things here? It has all the meaning to me. Tell me a way to end this farce… For the sake of saving my sister…” 5. (Lieral to Relx): “By the way, it’s a rather horrible proposal. You’ll never find happiness. You’ll cease to be a person, reach the lowest of despair, and become lost in it for eternity--Nevertheless, will you accept it?” 6. (Lieral to Relx): “You’re clever, so you’ve probably realized. Therefore, you won’t reject it. Besides, for what I intend to do, your feelings are inconsequential. You’re only a sacrifice in my plan.” Relx: “… You’re even worse than the monster from before.” Lieral: “Is that right?” Relx: “Yes.” Lieral: “Well, even the demon’s frightened. Maybe I really am the worst, huh?” Relx: “… So, what are you doing all of this for? I can’t understand something like that. To go as far as to sacrifice your wife and the world—is it worth that much?” Lieral: “Of course. I love my son.” Relx: “You love him?” Lieral: “Yeah.” Relx: “The meaning of that word…” Lieral: “You know, don’t you? That’s why you’re trying to save your sister. That’s definitely love.” Relx: “That’s love?” Lieral: “Yeah. Already, you’ve been driven mad by that love. Mad with love, you’ll kill your parents. You’ll kill the demon. And then, you’ll kill this world. But you won’t care. It’s fine as long as you can protect your sister, isn’t it? Nothing else matters. No matter who cries, no matter who dies, none of it matters. As long as you can protect your sister, it’s fine. Am I right? In that case, you’re also my ally. Together, we’ll break this world. As fellow madmen, let’s get along, shall we?” Relx: “What are you doing?” Lieral: “Something bad.” 7. Lieral’s final words to Relx: “It’ll be all right. You’ll protect your sister. Well, years after this, you’ll break. Now, let’s start. The truth is that I’m out of time. In your head, I’ve placed the God Devourer Lucile curse. That spell will turn. And in the years from here on, you’ll slowly, slowly devour Eris, and you’ll be rejected from this world and go mad. You'll be irreconcilable with man, with gods, doomed to be God Devourer Lucile. Goodbye, Relx-kun, your life will end here...” 8. Once he realizes that he’ll have to devour everything: “Ah, it feels as if I’m about to die of starvation…” 9. To Ferris before he devours Eris’s soul: "I'm going to see the abyss of the world." 10. Demon Eris: "Ah...this is quite troubling. You were deceived, right? At the very least, this isn't the scenario that I wrote. This isn't the scenario that I wrote with Ryner. It shouldn't be yours, either. So what is the writer of this scenario trying to do? Ryner suddenly left me and disappeared...I can't protect Asruld like this..." Demon Eris: "What are you going to do after devouring me?" Lucile: "I'll save my sister." Demon Eris: "Just for that..." Lucile: "To me, she's everything." Demon Eris: "I see...that's right. I wanted to help Asruld for the exact same reason, huh. Everyone has gone mad anyways. They couldn't bear solitude. They couldn't bear loneliness, and seek love. And this is how it all ends, huh. Alright. I'll let you devour me. You'll never be able to stop if you did that...you're fine with that, aren't you? Devour me. Then I can be released from this cursed cycle. You'll be the one to bear it. You will save Asruld and bear all responsibilities. It'll be nice...if you could find happiness." 11. Remembering Lieral’s curse after killing his father: 'Your life will end here once. And an endless fight will begin. Until you attain your hero...until you attain real love, you'll never know fulfillment. You'll be driven to madness by your hunger, and you'll writhe with the desire to devour all demons, all gods, all humans...and more importantly, the sister that you hold so dear. I don't care if you devoured her. Your hunger won't disappear by just devouring your sister, but you can go ahead and devour her anyways. That's none of my business. But you seem kind, so you'll suffer. Oh, how pitiful. But, well, that's life...so keep walking as far as you can. Don't worry, just keep walking. If you stopped, then I'll kill you immediately.’ {Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations} Trivia * The name Lucile means "Light" and "Illumination". * Lucile's surname Eris means "stife" in Greek. * Lucile and Sion Astal communicate telepathically most of the time. * 7 children before Lucile was born had already been killed by their parents. (OKYD Vol. 5) * They Eris siblings share the same blond hair and blue eyes * All three siblings are descended from the Demon Eris (whose other half is the demon Ryner)-sworn to protect the king of Roland (Asruld Roland’s descendants). (OKYD Vol. 5) * Lucile is 12 years older than Iris and 4 years older than Ferris. * According to OKYD Vol. 5, Chapter 3 Lucile hasn’t slept in years * After killing his parents, Lucile’s thoughts are revealed in OKYD Vol. 5 Chapter 3. Lucile almost devoured Ferris as well, but he controlled himself. * Lucille is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese) and Jerry Jewell (English) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Eris family Category:Roland